polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution
Constitution of /pol/ Preamble We, the People of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan (henceforth refered to as /pol/ within this document), hereby, in the name of Freedom, Democracy, Cooperation, Diplomacy, Justice, and Sick Banter, declare the formation of a permanent and constitutional governing body, founded under the principle of Law, and the Supremacy of God. Bill of Rights I. Parliament shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances II. The right to bear arms, in order to form a militia free from government intervention, shall not be infringed. III. No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war. IV. The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. V. All persons on /pol/ have the undeniable right to anonymity, and the right to remove their own anonymity. VI. Kek VII. JET FUEL CAN’T MELT STEEL BEAMS VIII. Gas the kikes, race war now. Article 1: Parliament Parliament shall consist of an upper house, the Patricians, and a lower house, the Plebians. The upper house shall consist of tripfags, and the lower shall consist of anons. Any member of the upper house may introduce a bill. The bill will be voted on Strawpoll, by both houses. A simple majority will pass the bill to the PM for approval. The PM may sign the bill or veto it. A veto will render the bill dead, unless it passed with a 2/3s majority on the first vote Article 2: Prime Minister The Prime Minister shall be the executive head of /pol/. He shall appoint three Speakers for the Upper House, who along with the PM have the authority to call Parliament into session. The Prime Minister shall choose a vice PM, whose duty it is to assist the PM. The Prime Minister shall serve for a period of 4 weeks, after which elections shall be held again. The Prime Minister shall have the right to veto a bill, rendering it dead unless it passed with a 2/3s majority on the initial vote. The Prime Minister may be impeached, following the same course as a regular bill. Article 3: Election Rules Every 4 weeks, or after an impeachment, elections for PM will be held. Only members of the Upper House may vote on the PM. Each tripfag currently enrolled in the thread may have one vote. The election shall take place in a separate thread, to prevent voter fraud. A majority is required to elect the PM. If there is no majority after the first vote, a runoff shall be held between the two leading contenders. Article 4: Ratification and Amendment Process Once this document is submitted to Parliament, members may move to amend it with a simple majority. The Speaker will then call for ratification. A 2/3s majority is necessary to ratify it, and ratification a 2/3s majority is necessary to change any part of it.